Through Glass
by Amaherst
Summary: Ulrich knows the truth. And so does his enemy. Why did it take ten years for Yumi to follow her heart? And hurt him so. YXW YXU Please review


**No-one could believe it. Ulrich was sent to prison for ten years for theft of household goods. All of his friends had asked him about the truth of it all but he remained silent. **

**Only he and his enemy knew why he was here, and that's how it would remain to his grave. **

**Time seemed to drag on in prison, and Ulrich soon began to loose the sense of dates and times. They were unimportant. The only thing he had to look forward to in prison was seeing his girlfriend, Yumi.**

_I'm looking at you through the glass  
Don't know how much time has passed  
Oh God it feels like forever  
But no one ever tells you that forever feels like home  
Sitting all alone inside your head _

**As he waited for Yumi to arrive, he looked out at the different scene that he only saw once a fortnight. It was much cleaner in the visits area, much more presentable than the unclean and untidy cells.**

**He looked up as the door opened and his raven haired beauty walked through. She was wearing his favourite outfit; the black mini skirt with red webbing over it and her spider tube top with her new rocks on. He watched as all of the prison inmates drawled over her; only being visited by their mothers.**

**She finds him with her eyes and slightly smiles. She sits on the stool provided and picks up the phone to communicate with him. He also does the same.**

"**Hi" She mutters looking at him.**

"**Hi" He whispers staring at her, knowing inside that something bad was happening. **

"**How are you?" she asked holding her hand to the glass separating them.**

**He did the same and didn't answer.**

"**Well?" Yumi persisted.**

"**Lonely, cold, sick of being in this place for something I didn't do"**

"**Ulrich, tell me what truly happened, please" She begged.**

"**I can't"**

**Yumi didn't carry on with trying to urge him to tell the truth. They talked about mindless things that didn't need much brainpower so they could take each other in until they would see each other again in two weeks time.**

"**You've got a lot bigger again, been working out more than you should again?" she asked.**

"**Only thing you can do to keep your mind sane"**

**Yumi smiled. But her smile quickly faded when the bell rang signalling that visitors had to leave now.**

"**I love you Ulrich" She quickly said.**

"**I love you too Yumi" he sadly said.**

_  
How do you feel, that is the question  
But I forget, you don't expect an easy answer  
When something like a soul becomes initialized   
And folded up like paper dolls and little notes  
You can't expect to better folks  
And while you're outside looking in   
Describing what you see  
Remember what you're staring at is me _

**Ulrich was lying on his bed, thinking of her. She seemed different, like she was so unsure of him. He had caught one look off her and he hadn't liked it. It was one of mistrust. He thought she would have known that he wasn't the same anymore, but she didn't. She expected him to be the happy Ulrich he had been since he had graduated. **__

'Cause I'm looking at you through the glass  
Don't know how much time has passed  
All I know is that it feels like forever  
But no one ever tells you that forever feels like home, sitting all alone inside your head 

**He didn't know how much time had gone by, he knew it was much longer than two weeks though and she hadn't come back to visit him. **

**He hadn't had one visitor. He spoke to no-one. He kept himself to himself and no-one bothered him. **__

How much is real, so much to question  
An epidemic of the mannequins  
Contaminating everything  
When thought came from the heart  
It never did right from the start  
Just listen to the noises  
(No more sad voices)  
Before you tell yourself  
It's just a different scene   
Remember is just different from what you've seen 

**Ulrich started to question every friendship he had with people on the outside. His relationship with Yumi was over in his eyes. And his family, well, he didn't have any in his opinion. Everyone was the same. No-one truly cared for others, only for themselves. As Ulrich realised this, he soon began to learn that nothing was real. **__

I'm looking at you through the glass  
Don't know how much time has passed  
And all I know is that it feels like forever  
But no one ever tells you that forever  
Feels like home, sitting all alone inside your head 

**Time passed; days, months, years. Ulrich didn't know. Nor did he care. And he was released into the lonely world again. He walked back into his flat where nothing was unchanged. Pictures still hung up, CDs immaculate on their shelf and his bed still unmade. **

**Ulrich, through his sudden temper at losing everything, trashed his once-tidy flat into something you would expect to see at a drunk's flat. He didn't care. Everything he once knew, he didn't anymore. **

'_Cause I'm looking at you through the glass  
Don't know how much time has passed  
And all I know is that it feels like forever  
But no one ever tells you that forever  
Feels like home, sitting all alone inside your head  
_

**A couple of days later; after Ulrich had tidied his flat up and started living again, he had unexpected visitors. When he had opened his door a pink haired girl had flung herself at him in a deep hug.**

"**Aelita! What are you doing here?" He had asked, hugging her back.**

**After seeing that she wasn't alone and after they had all greeted each other, the four sat down. **

**Odd, Jeremie and Aelita had brought terrible news to him. News that would break his broken heart further.**

_  
And it's the stars  
The stars that shine for you  
And it's the stars  
The stars that lie to you _

**They told him that they had an invite off Yumi for him. For him to watch her get married to the one person she had dumped for him. She had gotten back with her ex fiancé William. His eyes said it all. Told of the hurt, the anger and the jealousy he was feeling.**

_  
I'm looking at you through the glass  
Don't know how much time has passed  
Oh God it feels like forever  
But no one ever tells you that forever feels like home  
Sitting all alone inside your head _

**Yet he stilled planned on going to the wedding. He needed to see it for himself. See the man who had framed him and sent him down to prison for ten years get married to the one girl he had ever loved. **__

'Cause I'm looking at you through the glass  
Don't know how much time has passed  
All I know is that it feels like forever  
But no one ever tells you that forever feels like home  
Sitting all alone inside your head 

**Ulrich watched as his raven beauty told the priest and William 'I do'. A silent tear fell. As though a signal for the rain to start falling heavily outside. The sadness that was seen in his eyes at that moment reflected in the misery of the weather that awaited them.**__

And it's the stars  
The stars that shine for you  
And it's the stars  
The stars that lie to you

**Ulrich also went to the reception. He wanted to say goodbye to everyone he once knew. For you see, he was leaving to move to England in a week and didn't wish to see anyone after today. They were all false in his eyes. **

_And it's the stars  
The stars that shine for you  
And it's the stars  
The stars that lie to you_

**Yumi saw him. And ran to him and gave him a hug, talking excitedly. Ulrich smiled as best as he could and listened. He thought he heard an apology amongst her babble. But something was different for him, and it wasn't the fact that she was married. No, it felt to him as though the glass that they once spoke through at his hell was still there. She was out of reach and hiding away from him. In her eyes she knew why he had gone to prison. He knew it when she glanced at her husband and muttered 'sorry'. **

"**Forget it Yumi. Nice guys finish last; I've always told you that. You asked for the truth a long time ago, you know it yourself yet you've changed for the worst. I don't know you anymore, none of you. You're all fake" He told everyone as they listened.**

**And as he walked out, he could feel every eye upon him. He didn't care. They were all liars and all fake. At least he knew the truth. The full truth.**__

The stars  
The stars that lie


End file.
